In recent years, researches of a dielectric thin film element used in thin film capacitors, antifuse elements, and the like are eagerly carried out. As a conventional dielectric thin film element, for example, the one disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known in the art. Referring to FIG. 16, this dielectric thin film element includes a lower electrode layer 102, a dielectric layer 103, an upper electrode layer 104, a protection layer 105, and interconnect layers 107-1, 107-2. The lower electrode layer 102, the dielectric layer 103, and the upper electrode layer 104 are sequentially formed on a substrate 101. Also, the protective layer 105 is formed to cover the lower electrode layer 102, the dielectric layer 103, and the upper electrode layer 104. Also, the interconnect layer 107-1 is formed to be drawn out from the lower electrode layer 102 onto the protective layer 105. Further, the interconnect layer 107-2 is formed to be drawn out from the upper electrode layer 104 onto the protective layer 105.
Patent Document 1: JP 06-89831 A.
In the dielectric thin film element of Patent Document 1, the area of parts of the interconnect layers 107-1, 107-2 that are respectively in contact with the lower electrode layer 102 and the upper electrode layer 104 is small. For this reason, there has been a problem such that, when a stress is applied from the outside to the interconnect layers 107-1, 107-2, the interconnect layers 107-1, 107-2 are liable to be exfoliated from the lower electrode layer 102 and the upper electrode layer 104. Also, the interconnect layers 107-1, 107-2 are in a state in which the surface thereof is exposed, thereby raising a problem of being liable to be oxidized and corroded. Each of these problems causes decrease in the humidity resistance of the dielectric thin film element.